Dying Will Bullet: Gokudera Hayato Version!
by keyhunter
Summary: Gokudera is in love with Yamamoto but doesn't want to admit it. One night Reborn pays him a visit. Will trouble ensue?


**Title: Dying Will Bullet: Gokudera Hayato Version!**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: Yamamoto x Gokudera (8059)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Rated: T**

**A/N: Hello Minna! This is my first KHR Fanfic and my second fanfic in all…starring my Favorite pair! Hope you enjoy….! :)**

Dying Will Bullet: Gokudera Hayato Version!

"Take care Juudaime! See you tomorrow at school!" Gokudera waved. "Bye Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned his 1000 watt grin. "Goodbye both of you. Take care." Tsuna smiled and went home. "I guess we'll be walking home together, ne Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked. "Why would I want to walk with you, baseball idiot?" Gokudera retorted. "Cause your apartment is near mine." Yamamoto grinned. _God, someone kill me….._

Gokudera's POV

I hate myself. I hate myself for falling for someone as stupid as him….that baseball idiot. I've had this kind of feeling just recently. His hair, his eyes, and let's not forget, his smile. The smile that's stuck to his face 24/7. I want to confess, but I'm ashamed. It's not right, a guy liking another guy, at least not for me. Heck, I don't even think he likes the way I treat him. This feeling, it bothers me. I've spent sleepless nights thinking about him and this attraction I've felt for him. I want to confess and get it over with.

Third Person POV

Gokudera sat on his bed, wondering what to do. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Reborn enter the room through the window. "Ciaossu Gokudera!" Reborn greeted. "Ah! Reborn-san! Quit scaring people like that! What do you want?" Gokudera asked. "I know of your feelings for Yamamoto." Reborn stated bluntly. _I expected much…_ "And I think you should tell him. Meet me tomorrow in the school's backyard after school. Tsuna has cleaning duties and will head home late. You should do something about Yamamoto. He must not know you're meeting with me." Reborn said and left. _What the hell just happened? Reborn-san is helping me? Well I wonder what plan he has in mind….anyway I gotta think of a way to distract that baseball idiot…_

"Oi! Yakyu baka!" Gokudera yelled. "Eh? Gokudera's calling for me?" Yamamoto asked surprised. "Juudaime and I won't be able to head home with you. Juudaime has cleaning duties and I have to go to the library to check up on something. You can head home without us." _I know…pretty lame… _"Ok. Thanks for telling." Yamamoto grinned as usual.

Gokudera's POV

After the final bell rung, I checked to see if Yamamoto had gone. After searching for some time, I went to the backyard to find Reborn already waiting there. "I see you came. So this tells us that you truly have feelings for him." Reborn smirked. Gokudera blushed. "Anyway, what do you think of doing Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked. "This." Leon transformed into a gun. "What? No wa-" Reborn triggered the gun and shot the Dying Will bullet. "I usually do this only for Tsuna, but this is an exception. Confess to Yamamoto with your dying will." Reborn smirked. "REBORN!" Gokudera yelled. (He still had his clothes on though). "I WILL CONFESS TO YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!" He screamed and ran.

"It sure is boring without the two of them." Yamamoto sighed as he walked. Suddenly he heard someone screaming and there was a cloud of dust behind him. "What the hell?" Yamamoto exclaimed. "YAKYU BAKA!" Gokudera ran towards him. "Go-Gokudera? What is going on?" Yamamoto asked shocked. Gokudera stopped running. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Gokudera cried out and the flame on his head disappeared. Gokudera panted and fell down on his knees. "Gokudera?" Yamamoto knelt beside him. "There! I said it. Now hate me even more." Gokudera yelled. "I didn't even give you my answer." Yamamoto said softly. He lifted Gokudera's chin and closed the distance between them. It started out as a soft, gentle kiss, but intensified as Yamamoto bit Gokudera's lower lip asking for entrance. Gokudera reluctantly obliged and their tongues battled for dominance. After a few good seconds they parted for air. "I love you too." Yamamoto smiled and patted his head. Gokudera blushed. "Does this mean we're Boyfriends?"

**Reviews are always lovely! :D**


End file.
